


Communication

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Brief Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything else in cannon happened, James and Lily don't die, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, challenged myself to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: Lucius was a spy. Draco played a part. He tried to makes amends and becomes friends with the Golden Trio. Will the one he loves love him back or will he have to settle for someone else and marry Pansy to produce an heir for his father?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. All mistakes are mine. Anything recognizable belongs to the Harry Potter franchise. This is a rewrite of a story that I had posted on fanfiction. net. I wanted to see if I could rewrite it from mostly dialogue to no dialogue at all. I changed a lot of it but kept the very basic story line. Hopefully it's now better and people enjoy it.

Lucius Malfoy sat in a quaint little coffee shop in Muggle London. The name of it was The Ruff Life. A half dozen small tables sat around the room with two or three chairs at each. He sat with his back to the wall looking out over the room as he watched and waited. Normally he wouldn't go to such a place where lowly Muggles frequented, but today he made an exception. A young Muggle with blue and pink hair entered. She ordered a very complicated sounding coffee and pastry before sitting down across the room. 

The reason the pureblood was mingling with Muggles today was because of his wife. Since the Dark Lord was defeated, she had changed her demeanor towards him. But then, if your wife had found out you were a spy for Dumbledore since before you married her and hadn’t said a word to her about it, she would probably do the same. Even four years later their relationship hadn’t been able to be mended completely, but he thought it was getting better. However, Narcissa had been going out more often and staying out later for the last year. Her excuses were getting more pathetic by the day. 

He was bound and determined to find out what she was doing, even if it meant sitting in a dingy Muggle coffee shop and drinking the most god-awful cup of coffee he had ever tasted in his life. He couldn’t understand how it was so hard to get a simple cup of coffee with cream and sugar in it in the Muggle world. Muggles may have invented some useful things, but they had also invented some useless things as well. 

Narcissa entered and sat at one of the tiny booths. She kept glancing at the watch he had given her for her birthday as if she was nervous. Or maybe it was excitement. He couldn’t tell. If he knew one thing, it was that he didn’t know his wife as well as he should. Their marriage had been arranged and neither of them loved each other at first. He loved her now. Although he wasn’t in love with her. He respected her. He was afraid she didn’t have the same feelings for him or had lost them when she found out he was working against Voldemort for so many years. Lucius was sure he knew why she was sitting here, but he needed to confirm it with his own eyes before he did anything about it.

There was a jingle and the shop door opened again. Both Malfoys looked towards the entrance. Narcissa immediately rose and walked to the newcomer. Lucius growled low in his throat as Narcissa pulled Goyle into a very heated kiss. It was clearly not the first they shared. He may not be in love with his wife, but he wouldn’t stand for infidelity. If she wanted to be with someone else, then she should have left him. He knew why she hadn’t though. She wouldn’t get a dime of money if they divorced. They signed a prenuptial agreement. He stood and strode towards the couple.

She jumped and turned away from Goyle towards Lucius as she approached. Her eyes widened. He could see the calculations going on in her mind. He knew she would try to make up some excuse as to why she was there, why she’d kissed Goyle, why she’d been sneaking around. He didn’t want any of her likes anymore. He didn’t want her excuses. He didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. He just wanted her to remove her things from the Manor by the time he returned home. 

*******

After the war, when Draco found out that his father had been working against the Dark Lord his whole life, he’d reevaluated said life. He realized he didn’t want to be the stuck-up rich kid everyone thought him to be. He wasn’t. Money meant nothing to him. Having money only meant you were alone. He wanted friends. Real friends. Not lackey’s and followers. He wanted the kind of relationship Harry had with Ron and Hermione. He wanted someone he could turn to when he was scared or depressed. He wanted someone to talk to on late nights in the dark about his fears and dreams. He didn’t want to be alone.

On the first day of their eighth year and return to Hogwarts after the final battle, Draco walked up to Hermione, stuck out his hand and told her that he knew she would never forgive him for all the horrible things he had done and said, but he hoped they could start over and eventually get past it. Harry and Ron stood beside her looking like guppies. He’d been so nervous one of the three of them would hex him, or better yet punch him in the nose again, he’d been sweating buckets and shaking. To his surprise, Hermione took his hand, introduced herself and her friends as if they had never met before in their lives and asked if he wanted to eat lunch together. Ron tried to object, but Hermione just glared at the boy effectively shutting him up. 

Eventually, Draco had swallowed his pride and thanked Harry for saving his life, but that wasn’t until months after he and Hermione had been friends. Ron and he still didn’t get along all that well, but Harry and he had become good friends. They bonded over Quidditch. They would practice for hours with the snitch. During holidays, and even some weekends during that last year, the four of them would go to the manor. The boys would practice while Hermione refereed. Draco had managed to get her on a broom a few times, but she still didn’t like it. It had taken months for the three of them to come to the manor. It was only after he assured them that nothing was the same as it was when they had been captured that Hermione had agreed to at least go for an hour. Once there, they saw that literally everything except the building itself had been changed. The house elf heads that all pureblood families kept were nowhere to be seen. All the dark furniture was replaced with brighter colors or white. After that day, the three of them would come over regularly. They still did even though all of them had flats of their own including him.

Currently, he and Harry were on their way to check on Lucius. He was worried to say the least. His father was clearly depressed. He’d cared more for Narcissa than he’d ever let on. Lucius moped around the house. He didn't step foot outside. He barely ate and the only thing he drank was bottle after bottle of the worst tasting scotch Draco had ever put into his mouth. His mother on the other hand was living the high life with Goyle Sr. The man had taken his mother off to France. She called him once, weeks ago, to tell him he was going to have a new father. Draco had hung up on her after telling her he’d rather have a new mother. She hadn’t called back.

He was concerned that his father was becoming slightly suicidal after he found the older man trying, in Draco's opinion, to hang himself from the dining room chandler his mother insisted was necessary to install during the renovations. However, if one were to ask Lucius, he would argue he was only trying to rip the gaudy thing out of the ceiling. Walking up to the entrance, Draco let himself and Harry in and called out. It was probably a pointless action because his father was probably passed out somewhere. Most likely the living room. When he didn't receive an answer, the blonde walked into the living room. He discovered his assumptions to be right. Not only was his father in the living room but he was passed out. Lucius lay flat on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out wide snoring rather loudly on the floor. Draco knew that his father must have been pissed because that was the only way he would have done something like this where someone other than the house elves could see him. But then again, Draco could be wrong. If he had learned one thing over the course of his life it was that his father didn’t care as much about what people thought of him as he’d grown up believing. 

Draco heard a quiet whistle beside him and turned a questioning eye to Harry. The raven-haired boy shrugged at the look from the blonde and went back to staring at his father's ass. The thought just totally grossed him out. He knew Harry was gay. Harry had told everyone about it by accident one day. Not that any of them hadn’t suspected it beforehand, but someone couldn’t deny they liked men when they decided to make a comment about one of their teachers actually looking hot when they decided to not pretend to be the resident dungeon bat anymore. Draco smirked at the memory, then remembered what Harry had just said before smacking the other boy in the head and telling him to help get his father to sit up while he went to get some potions. Harry’s rather loud outburst at Draco smacking him made Malfoy Sr. come to with a somewhat unsophisticated snort and jerk that made Draco laugh. Lucius spoke, but his words were so slurred the only thing they managed to make out was Draco's name. Draco went to the kitchen, leaving Harry with the intoxicated man.

*******

Harry walked over to the older man and attempted to pull him into a standing position. He only managed to get Lucius to sit up and the blonde promptly flopped back over. Harry sighed at him. He grabbed the man’s arm and yanked him back up again. After much pulling and pushing on Harry's part, Lucius was finally on the couch. Draco walked back in just as Lucius grabbed Harry by the waist and yanked him down on top of him. Draco scrambled to grab Harry but froze as his father snaked one arm around Harry’s waits, used the other to pull his head down. 

Harry was caught in an unexpected kiss. He knew that his brain should be shrieking at him that this was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad! However, as his lips were sucked and nibbled on by the skillful mouth of the older blond, all he could do was twine his fingers into Lucius' velvet soft hair and pull his head closer. As Lucius' tongue stroked in and out of his mouth, driving him crazy with the feeling and taste, Harry could only wonder how the man would kiss when he wasn't under the influence of something.

Repeated tapping on his shoulder pulled him back to his senses. Harry didn't really want to stop the kiss, so reluctantly he broke the kiss and pushed away from Lucius. Harry realized that he was lying across Lucius on the couch and that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, quite the opposite in fact. Harry looked into Lucius' silver liquor fogged eyes and crawled off of him to stand up on his shaky legs.

Draco folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Harry. Draco snapped with a bit more venom than either expected. Harry blushed in embarrassment which Draco ignored. The blonde grabbed his father and yanked him up into a seated position. Lucius pushed Draco off and glared up at the other two. He made it clear he was fine and just needed them to hand him the half drunk bottle of scotch before going back to whatever they had been doing beforehand. 

Draco wasn’t convinced his father was fine. After watching him song someone half his age, who also happened to be his son’s best friend. The older man just laughed and ran his hands through his hair. He assured them both, although it didn’t actually reassure either of them, that he was only interested in Harry and not any of Draco’s other friends or any one else that young either. 

Harry and Draco helped the blonde sit up and Draco handed him a cup of coffee with a Sober-up Potion in it. He drained the cup in a few gulps and then choked when his slower than normal brain informed him it wasn’t the scotch he was expecting. As the potions started to take effect, Lucius thought he would be sick. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned over until his head was between his knees. Draco rolled his eyes as he went to retrieve another cup of coffee and Harry sat rubbing the man's back. When he was sure that he wouldn't be sick, Lucius sat back and rested his head on the couch, his eyes still closed.

Coming back into the room, Draco spoke a little louder than necessary and grinned when his father flinched. Normally, he would add a hangover potion to get rid of his father's headache, but hadn't this time because he deserved to have a throbbing head after that performance the boy had left it out. Lucius groaned as he sat back and took the offered drink from his son. Harry asked about the potion not working, which made Lucius swear and jerk away from him. Draco only rolled his eyes at the man before explaining he wasn’t going to let his father off this time. 

Just then Lucius realized the pleasant dream he thought he had about snogging someone was real. Just wasn’t the person he thought he’d been snogging. Harry asked him what the blonde meant, but Lucius refused to elaborate. Draco only shrugged and told Harry he was lucky he even kind of remembered what happened. He then continued to embarrass the shit out of all of both of them by telling his father exactly what he’d done to Harry and how his best friend hadn’t even tried to stop the man from kissing him. They turned the shade of a tomato, though in Lucius' case his already pale complexion made it seem darker then Harry's flush.

*******

Three hours later Harry was still trying to apologize to his best friend, but was getting nowhere. There was a wall between them, there always had been, and now it just seemed to be growing so they couldn't see over it or hear through it anymore. They sat on the bed in the room used when he stayed at the manor. Harry tried to explain that he hadn’t meant for the kiss to happen. It had happened quicker than he could react. Harry looked at his sock feet and the floor as he talked. He was unable to make eye contact with his friend at the moment. Draco was more concerned about the fact that Harry hadn’t pushed him away, but instead he’d pulled Lucius closer. Harry couldn’t answer him without breaking open a can of worms he didn’t want to deal with at this time, or ever for that matter.

It wasn’t to be though. Draco guessed exactly what was going on and freaked out on Harry. He screamed at him about having not told him he had a crush on his father. When Harry tried to explain to him that wasn’t it, Draco didn’t listen. Harry got mad at him and proceeded to lie about how, yes, he had always liked Draco’s father. That he was glad when Draco told him his mother had taken off to France with Goyle. He asked him why he cared so much. Draco didn’t care one ounce for him that way because he was straight. As Harry yelled at him a thought hit him hard. He asked Draco if he just had a problem with Harry being gay in general not that it was his father he had a crush on. Draco finally jumped in and asked how Harry would feel if Draco said he liked James, his own father, and wanted to have sex with him. Draco wanted to know if Harry would be okay with that. Harry knew he would be. He told Draco so. He told Draco he would be happy as long as Draco was happy. Harry knew, or thought he knew that Draco didn’t really care. 

Harry pushed past him and headed for the door. Pausing with his hand on the door knob he spoke to Draco one last time without turning around. He told the blonde he had the feeling that they had never really become friends. He said that he felt as if Draco had only ever dealt with him and his preferences because of who he was and the status he got from being “The Chosen One’s” best friend. He finished by saying he should have listened to Ron instead of Hermione and never agreed to be friends with him. 

*******

Harry stood at the door listening to the other man. He was starting to regret the decision to insist that he stay and help Draco with his father. He should have listened when his friend told him he could leave. He didn’t really need to be reminded that Draco wanted nothing to do with him in a romantic way. He’d over reacted about everything and said some things he shouldn’t have. He worried he messed their friendship up beyond repair at this point, but then again when he finally got the balls to tell Draco he couldn’t be his best man this coming fall when he and Pansy were supposed to be getting married it probably would kill their friendship anyway.

As Harry turned to leave he slammed into something solid and warm. A moment later he realized it was Lucius as the older man wrapped his arms around Harry. That’s when he noticed he was close to crying. Lucius asked him if everything was alright and he tried to assure the man he was, but Lucius wouldn’t believe him. He was trembling as if he was cold, but sweat beaded at his temples. His breathing was erratic and Lucius was afraid he would pass out so he insisted on guiding Harry too someplace to lay down.

Harry insisted again that he didn’t need to lay down. Instead he needed to be distracted, so he grabbed ahold of Lucius’ face and pulled him down into a kiss. Without even considering what could go wrong, Harry apparated them to Lucius’ bedroom. Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he needed to take his mind off of Draco. He needed to get over his friend. He needed to accept that nothing would ever come of his feelings and if he wanted to keep his best friend around then he needed the feelings to disappear. Harry pushed Lucius on to the bed and climbed on top of him. He wasted no time. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it up over his head. Before Lucius could say anything Harry planted his lips back on his. The younger man gripped both sides of the blonde’s dress shirt and yanked it open. Buttons flew everywhere as Harry latched on to Lucius’ neck. 

Lucius finally flipped the boy over and pinned him to the bed. He knew he needed to get Harry to stop and think for a moment. He tried to reason with Harry. Explain to him that not only would he probably regret what he was trying to do, but James wouldn’t be happy. That seemed to break through Harry’s fog, but not in the way Lucius was intending to. Harry shoved the older man off of him and started screaming at him. Harry knew James didn’t have a leg to stand on if he wanted to say something about Harry sleeping with Lucius when his father had been screwing his best friend for the better part of six months. 

Lucius was shocked to say the least. First, he didn’t even know his son wasn’t straight. Second, he didn’t know James wasn’t either. The man had been married for christ’s sake. Granted the woman had left him with Harry to raise by himself, but Lucius knew James had loved her. He tried to explain that to Harry, but the boy just kept yelling about how he’d caught the two of them at James, not that they were aware that they were caught. He’d gone to visit his father right after the announcement of Pansy and Draco’s wedding. He had found Draco pinning his father to the kitchen sink. The blonde had his hand down the other man’s jeans. Harry had immediately turned around and left again. 

As Harry started to become hysterical, Lucius climbed off the king sized bed and made his way over to him. He gathered the man in his arms and held him tightly. Apologizing to Harry for everything he’s been through. Harry looked up at Lucius with tear filled eyes and wet cheeks. He told the other man he knew what he wanted and at the moment that was Lucius. The blonde nodded and opened his mouth to say something else as the bedroom door swung open. James stood there staring at the other occupants of the room before his senses came back to him and he yanked Harry away from Lucius. 

*******

Draco was nearly in tears as Harry slammed his bedroom door. The sound made him flinch and start to cry. He collapsed onto the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face, unchecked. Draco stared at the door so hard wishing Harry would come back he didn’t notice when the floor activated and someone stepped into his room. 

The other person was by his side in an instant. He squatted down in front of the blonde and placed his hands on his knees. He tried to get Draco to focus on him and breathe. After a few moments Draco realized he wasn’t alone. He grabbed the man in front of him as he called his name. James grunted in surprise as his ass hit the floor because of the weight from the other man. Draco wailed about how he’d screwed up with Harry. Explained he didn’t know what he’d done wrong and didn’t know how to fix it anymore. He explained how he wished he knew how to fix whatever was wrong with them. The blonde pulled back and looked at James. He frowned. Before James could ask Draco anything more the blonde planted his lips on James’. James pushed him away with a call of his name, but Draco interrupted whatever else he was going to say by asking the man to fuck him. 

The first time Draco pinned him to a wall and attempted to snog the hell out of him James worried about the boy's sanity. He attempted it three other times since that day in the kitchen. Luckily James managed not to let the boy get his hand down his jeans a second time. He also managed to get the boy to talk to him about what was going on each time it happened. The first time they sat for hours while Draco explained how his father talked him into marrying Pansy because Draco couldn’t carry a child with his health. Draco knew no one would submit to someone they couldn’t trust. Someone they thought of as an ex-death eater. The blonde also tried to convince James he would never find love and didn’t need it. He explained Pansy cared about him and wouldn’t mind him having flings with men on the side. James tried to get Draco to understand he needed to stand up to his father and tell the man exactly what he wanted. James also tried to get the blonde to tell him who the person he loved was. Draco kept that knowledge to himself. 

James tried to explain to Draco that begging James to sleep with him wasn’t the answer. He needed to talk it out. That made Draco shove away from James and go on a tangent about how talking wouldn’t fix anything. He paced as he spoke. It wouldn’t help Harry being pissed. It wouldn’t help Draco to tell his father he didn’t want to marry Pansy. With each sentence his words became louder and his tears became more frequent. Finally he stopped his pacing and turned towards James. His next words shook the man to the core. Although, Draco being in love with his son would explain why he kept trying to get James to sleep with him. If he couldn’t have who he wanted then the next best thing was someone who looked almost exactly like him.

Draco collapsed in front of James before the man could grab him. He picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. Draco cried hysterically and babbled incoherent words. This time James just let him cry as he held him. The blonde curled up to James’ side. He fell into a fitful sleep. Watching him, James knew it was about time he confronted Lucius about Draco and the situation. Carefully, he moved so the blonde was lying on the bed instead of him. James made his way to the other side of the manor where he knew Lucius' room was as he was getting closer he heard someone screaming, he knew that voice. It was his son. James yelled out as he grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. In the room he found Lucius and his half naked son who was panting and impossibly close to the older man. James snapped, he grabbed Harry and yanked him away from Lucius.

He couldn’t believe the other man would use his son like that. He yelled at Lucius. Told him how he was disappointed in the blonde. James would have continued if Harry hadn’t have spoken up next to him and told him he was a hypocrite. A bloody hypocrite to be exact. He then informed the occupants of the room that he knew about James and Draco sleeping together. James just stood there dumbfounded at Harry’s words. Lucius turned red and made to punch James however they all froze and turned towards the doorway as they heard a smash. 

Draco had been in the kitchen when he heard James yelling from the direction of his father's bedroom. He couldn't make out what was being said but he had a feeling it was about what he’d been talking to James about over the last few months. Quietly he had made his way to the room and stood in the doorway as Harry had informed their father's about how he thought James and he had been sleeping together. He couldn't believe that Harry knew about him trying to sleep with James. It confused him that Harry thought they were sleeping together when they hadn’t been. Hearing what Harry had said shocked him enough to make him drop the tea cup he had been holding. 

Turning Harry saw Draco standing there with a broken tea cup in front of him and tears running down his face. Draco managed to pull himself out of his shock quickly as he took in Harry and Lucius not having shirts on. He grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at his father. It happened to be an iron statue. Lucius managed to dodge it. He couldn’t dodge his son's words though. The same words that caused Harry to suck in a breath and James to give him a small sad smile. The words that informed everyone present that Lucius knew Draco was in love with Harry and had been for years now even before the war had ended. When the boy realized what he’d just blurted out he turned and ran from the room. 

Harry immediately followed. Harry didn't know what he was going to say to the blonde when he found him but he kept telling himself that everything would be okay if he could just find Draco. He'd gone straight to his room only to find that he wasn't there. It hadn't even occurred to the teen that he still wore no shirt after James had come crashing into the room. Harry practically searched everywhere he could think and after hours of looking he finally found Draco in one of the Libraries. He was sitting in a large cushioned chair with his legs pulled and his forehead rested on his knees, crying hysterically. The blonde wasn't even attempting to hide the fact that he was crying. Harry slowly made his way across the room to Draco and knelt beside the chair, gently placing his hand on the other boy's arm, making the blonde jump.

Draco quickly pulled away from Harry. He tried to stand to leave, but Harry tightened his grip on the arm under his hand and placed the other one firmly on Draco’s thigh to keep the blonde from moving. It seemed to work but Draco shoved his hand off his leg. He didn’t look at Harry and spoke softly, explaining he didn’t want his father to get the upset that his new toy was touching someone else. Harry almost lost it on him, but took a deep breath. Harry knew this Draco well. He was used to this Draco. The Draco who got jealous easily. The Draco would push people away when he was hurt. The Draco who would pretend to hate people to keep himself safe. 

Harry made quick work of telling Draco that Lucius had tried to stop Harry from doing anything he would regret. He told the blonde that he realized as he was screaming at Lucius that he’d never be able to sleep with the man. He also apologized for everything he said to him before leaving his room. Harry told Draco that he would be happy to support the continuation of Draco and James’ relationships if that’s what he wanted. He assumed the blonde that both of them deserved happiness and he wouldn’t stand in the way of that. 

Draco laughed. It was a watery kind of laugh. More tears ran down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. Draco buried his head into his neck and held him for a while without saying a word. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde’s middle. He rubbed his back as Draco’s cries made him start to tremble. Suddenly, Harry realized he wasn’t crying anymore. Draco was giggling. Harry pulled back and looked at Draco’s face. He was smiling. Harry didn’t understand what was going on. The blonde told him. He explained that James and he didn’t have a relationship. Not in the way Harry was assuming. Yes, Draco had tried multiple times to get James to sleep with him but he refused. He made Draco tell him about everything going on instead. They were friends. Nothing more. 

Harry questioned Draco more. He made Draco tell him about Lucius convincing Draco that he should marry Pansy so that a Malfoy heir could be created. Harry got upset. Hermione taught him a good deal of information when he’d come put as gay. One of those things was that a wizard could have a child. Draco became sad at that. He reminded Harry of how fragile his health was most of the time. He couldn’t carry a child. Harry told him someone else could carry his child. 

A few more tears fell from Draco’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself and rose from the chair he was in. He stood in front of the window, looking out at the lake behind the manor. He spoke to the open space before him. He explained how he knew how a Wizard getting pregnant worked. The one carrying the child needed to have complete trust in the other Wizard. It also required both parties to be in love. The only one Draco loved was Harry and the blonde knew Harry didn’t feel the same. 

Harry rose from his spot on the floor and made his way over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around him. He set his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry tightened his arms around him before whispering in his ear that he was wrong. He loved Draco. He’d been in love with Draco for years as well. Draco turned in Harry’s arms and looked up at the brunette as he continued talking. Harry told Draco he trusted him completely. He wanted to carry Draco’s heir. He wanted Draco to be his for the rest of their lives. Draco started to cry again which upset Harry. The blonde assured Harry they were happy tears and would gladly spend the rest of his life with Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
